


FOR THE RIGHT PRICE

by The_Fifth_Marauder



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fifth_Marauder/pseuds/The_Fifth_Marauder
Summary: “When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.”- Alexander Graham Bell





	FOR THE RIGHT PRICE

Erica sat in her usual spot at the bar, swirling the contents of her glass before swallowing it in one shot, savouring the burning sensation in the pit of her empty stomach. She always liked to start the night with a tipple to help relax whilst awaiting her turn, and despite the unfortunate circumstances presented earlier that day, Erica refused to allow those events to upset the regularity of her after-hours routine.

“You look like you’ve had a bad day and could use a refill.”

Erica looked upon the woman with the peroxide blonde hair who had just sat down on the barstool next to her. “They fired me from my job today, so yes, you could say that.”

“Where did you work?”

“I was the Governor at Wentworth Correctional Centre until the Department decided it wasn’t for me.”

“I thought I’d recognised you from the News earlier this evening. I’ve had previous dealings with that Holt woman and she no doubt got what she deserved, but I am sorry you shouldered the blame for Derek Channing’s inadequacies.”

“You know Channing?”

“We’ve met. Here, let me buy you another drink.”

Erica offered her a warm smile. “I won’t say no, thank you.”

“Anthony,” the woman clicked her fingers to capture the barman’s attention. “A double scotch with a splash of water for Erica, and I’ll have my usual. Top shelf only. None of that cheap shit you serve the inebriated customers.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The bartender left to fill the request.

“Water opens up the flavours, right?”

Erica nodded. “I understand how you would know my name, but how could you possibly know my drink preference?”

“I make it my business to know about everyone who enters this establishment; whether they are a once-off visitor satisfying a healthy curiosity, or they’re a regular here to indulge and lose themselves. You, Erica, are the latter.”

“But I’ve never seen you in here.”

“I can guarantee we’ll be seeing more of each other, given I’m the new proprietor of The Velvet Curtain.”

“Tom mentioned he would never sell this place.”

Anthony returned with the drinks and the woman handed him a crisp one hundred dollar note. “You’re doing an excellent job, Anthony. Keep the change.”

Anthony’s eyes widened at the extreme generosity of the $80.00 tip. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“There’s an old saying in the horse racing industry, Erica. ‘An honest man is a man who hasn’t been offered enough money.’ In other words, everything and everyone can be bought, for the right price.” The woman clinked her glass against Erica’s. “Cheers.” She skolled the tequila and slammed the glass down on the bar. “Should you ever tire of frequenting this establishment as a customer, you would fit in perfectly as a member of staff.”

Erica scoffed. “You mean… to put it nicely, offer my services to clients?”

“It’s perfectly legitimate, but you would know this given your past association with Tom. You’ll make more money in one year working for me, than three years as a lawyer, and as you saw firsthand, I treat my workers well. All I demand in return is complete loyalty.”

“Money doesn’t interest me. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’m not convinced that field of work is right for me.”

“Isn’t it? Think about it - you’d be killing two birds with the one stone and taking back control of your own life.” The woman slid off the barstool and prepared to leave. “You know where to find me, should you ever change your mind. Enjoy your session here tonight, compliments of The Velvet Curtain.”

“Wait, I don’t know your name.”

“I apologise - how rude of me.” The older woman grinned and shook Erica’s outstretched hand. “I’m Marie. Marie Winter. And I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.”


End file.
